Total Drama Mental
by Aggiebear
Summary: The classic competitors are back and in for new kind of challenge with new rules, new locations and a new Blaine-er-ific host! What kind of challenges are in store for our campers? What will Blaineley do to them? And the question on everyone's mind, will she actually be able to keep her job as a host this time? Find out on Total. Drama. MENTAL!
1. Arrival: Gwen's POV

**Hello everyone! I do have my own favorite couples but I will try to contain bits and pieces of most cannon and fannon couples. This is going to be a little different from most seasons of total drama so I could get...creative. Please RXR positively, negatively, and suggestively. I am more than happy to accept ideas. Thank you!**

It was the ugliest bus I had ever seen. Giant Total Drama logos decorated the sides. The smell of exhaust wafted off every edge. And it was loud. Loud enough to attract the stares of civilians as the death trap rumbled up to the bus stop to pick me up.

The bus doors opened to reveal Chef devilishly grinning at his new passenger. I sighed and stepped on to the bus. "Welcome aboard,Gwen." Chef grinned.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

Thank goodness, the bus was empty. I don't know if I would have been able to handle the insanity. I retreated to the back of the bus and sat in the back corner. Let's see, two uncomfortable benches to a row with a walkway down the center, just like a typical bus. With a lurch the bus started to move. More typical bus stuff. I stared out the window, the buildings partly faded through the dirty glass. Come on, Chris. At least wash the stupid thing. Wait, Chris. "Chef, where's Chris?"

"Don't talk to the driver!" he shouted back. Oh well. Worth a shot. I took my sketch book out of my black messanger bag and began to draw. Trees fabricated on to the paper as my pencil danced across the page. Not too bad considering the bumps in the road Chef keeps hitting. I curled up against the window. This was gonna be a long drive.

I didn't know I had dozed off until I was awoken by the dull roar of voices that came with a full bus. I sat up and moaned. Trent looked at me, smiled, and then continued to strum his guitar quietly. Cody giggled from the seat in front of me. As I turned to look at him he blushed and turned to look out the window. "Cody, dude." Tyler laughed. " You are hilarious!"

"Was he _watching me sleep!?" _I asked. Tyler laughed harder.

"He kinda was..." Trent responded. " I um... I know you probably didn't want me to sit next to you but I was the the last one on the bus and it was you or Eva." Trent said apologetically. Eva glared at me from the other back corner.

"It's ok, I guess." I replied. It was nice of him to think of me. "Did I miss anything while I was sleeping?"

"Nothing new. Geoff and Bridgett made out some more. Alejandro sat next to Heather and she almost screamed. Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, and Beth have been talking about clothes the whole time, the whole classic cast is here."

"How on earth did Cody escape a seat with Sierra?" I wondered aloud.

"I owe Leshawna big time, that's how." Cody interjected. I glanced forward a couple rows to see Sierra talking and laughing and Leshawna pointing at Cody and then doing a cutting motion across her throat. Cody shrugged and we all laughed.

As I watched Trent laugh a sinking feeling hit my stomach. This is the first real conversation we've had since our breakup. I could tell by the look on his face that he had noticed, too. "Look, Trent," I began to say but he interrupted me.

"I know. These awkward glances and forced conversations are getting annoying. Can we please try to be friends again?" Relief replaced the weight of nervousness. "Yes. Yes, that sounds fantastic."

The bus made a wide turn and I slammed into Trent. "Good thing we became friends just now or that would have _so _awkward." Trent muttered.

I couldn't help but laugh."Yeah, a really good thing." I grinned. The bus jerked to a stop. I wiped the bus window, struggling to get a better view.

On our left, a beach with waves constantly lapping against the gravel-like sand. To our right, twelve log cabins circled a campfire pit. Joy. Another crappy summer camp.

After every one had left the bus, Chef walked over to the campfire pit. "Well?! Where's Chris?" Courtney asked, hands on her hips.

"Who said anything about Chris?" A familiar voice laughed. Nervousness and annoyance could be seen on everyone's face. Heck no. Not her. Blaineley stepped out from behind the bus and strut over to the campfire fit next to Chef. "Chris is busy with another season, so at least for now, this is _my _show. And I remember those of you on my team during world tour that voted me off, those of you during aftermath that made my life miserable,"she glared at Geoff and Bridgett,"and those of you that just weren't exciting enough for my show when I was on _Celebrity Manhunt. _And now it's my turn to make you suffer."

**I hope you have enjoyed! Planning for the next chapter in progress, stay tuned!**


	2. Cabins: Courtney's POV

**I've only been here a few hours and I already got a fav and a review :) I'm so happy! (It's my first fic so if you think I'm over reacting then ex-CUUSE me princess.) That's all for now! Enjoy.**

She made me sick. "Where's Chris? At least he better than you ya heartless witch!"

I heard quiet laughing and spun around. Duncan grinned in return to my gaze. "Slow down, princess."

"Shut up Duncan!" I shouted.

Blaineley and Chef started laughing. "Not that I don't love the drama, I have a show to run and questions to answer. Chris is on the new island filming a different season, which is also why we are here instead of Pahkitew Island. Now, if you direct your attention to the cabins around me, you can see there are twelve. The one directly behind me is a sort of indoor lounge/dining area called The House and the other eleven are equipped with two separate bedrooms and a bathroom. Each of yo-"

"Something isn't right, and I'm not just talking about your plastic surgery," Noah interrupted. "Can't you people do simple math? All of the original campers minus Ezekiel, thanks by the way, is 23. 11 cabins times 2 bedrooms in each is 22. You expect one of us to sleep in the grass?"

Blaineley glared at Noah and rolled her eyes. "I was getting to that! One of you is going home tonight, without a challenge. And here's the best part. No challenge, no voting, I choose who goes first."

Fear sank into the pit of my stomach. Who would she send home? Not me, Duncan or Gwen, that's for sure. Even though the Gwen-Duncan break up was a while ago, I can still see her using that to stir up trouble. Hopefully not Bridgett or Geoff, even though that would make the most sense, they did make her life miserable on aftermath, no. She can't! I make eye contact with Bridgett. I can tell she's thinking the same thing.

"Eva!" Blaineley smirked. "Please follow Chef. You're out of the completion." Eva? Why Eva? Chef began to walk down the beach and Eva followed silently, her head held high yet devoid of any eye contact.

"No screaming?" Geoff whispered as Eva sulked by. "Nothing?" After he had confirmed she was out of earshot he started laughing. "DUDES! Please say some one got that on camera!"

"Yeah, where _are _the cameras, Banela?" Lindsay added.

"it's Blaineley and all the cameras are hidden around camp. No camera guys this time. And because I made a few other changes this time around, there will also be no teams."

"Great job, everyone! We made it to the merge!" Tyler cheered.

"There will also be no confessionals," Blaineley continued, "You'll have to confide in each other."

"And the point...? It's not like we'll all start blabbing our deepest secrets to each other. Your largest source of drama is gone." Heather stated.

"That's what you think!" Blaineley giggled. "Now lets get cabin arrangements sorted out. Just because you are in a cabin with someone that does NOT mean you are in an alliance, it means you share a bathroom for the next few weeks. Now all of you get to choose who you share a cabin with except for two of you. Because there are eleven of each gender, one girl and on boy will share a cabin to even things out. See Noah? Math."

Noah huffed and rolled his eyes. "So who's the lucky couple?" Noah sighed.

"Cody and Sierra."

Watching Sierra scream and Cody almost passing out was one of the funniest things anyone had seen all day. Everyone was laughing, even Sierra, who didn't notice people were laughing at her, too.

"You guys are in cabin one," Blaineley continued, "now everyone go choose there cabin mates."

I started walking towards Gwen. "Gwen!" I shouted. She made eye contact with me and nodded. We started walking towards Blaineley .

"Gwen and Courtney! Cabin two." Blaineley announced.

We started walking as she announced the next few cabins.

"Justin and Alejandro! Cabin eleven."

"Why aren't we cabin three?" Justin asked.

"Because screw you, that's why." She responded. "And I am keeping boy on one side and girls on the other."

Justin scowled and started after Alejandro. "Why are those two together?" I asked Gwen. We were now sitting on the porch watching the other contestants scramble for partners.

"Well they're both huge pains in the-"

"Trent and Duncan! Interesting, well you guys are cabin ten."

What. WHAT?! What is Duncan doing? They are supposed to hate each other. "Duncan!" I shouted. He laughed and high-fived Trent who could only smile. I turned to Gwen. Her mouth hung open as she stared at them walking away.

"They have nothing in common." She muttered. "Well, except me. So why?"

The cabins continued to be filled. Katie and Sadie in cabin three. Beth and Lindsay in four. Leshawna and Bridgett in five. Not surprised. Wait, that means... "Heather and Izzy! Cabin six."

Heather's quiet moaning could be heard in the distance. "Her?! Why her?"

"THIS IS GONNA BE FUN!" Izzy screamed. More moaning from Heather.

"Serves you right, chica!" Alejandro laughed from his cabin porch.

"Shut up, Alejandro!" Heather shouted back.

The guys sorted themselves out slower for some reason. Geoff and Tyler in cabin nine. Noah and DJ in eight. And lastly, Harold and Owen in cabin seven.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME SHARE A BATHROOM WITH HIM!" Harold wailed. "YOU CAN'T!"

Blaineley just smiled and laughed. "Too bad, Harold, too bad. Everyone sorted? Good. Everyone settle in to your rooms then meet me at The House for lunch and your first challenge. I just can't _wait _to begin."

**I hope everyone enjoyed! Please leave a RXR with positive and negative feedback if you have any. And for all you Eva and Ezekiel fans, everything is not what it seems. See you guys later.**


	3. Truth or Share: Trent's POV

**Hello everyone! For the record I might be really bad a challenges so suggestions on improvement or challenge ideas are helpful. Lots of relationship drama in this one. Thanks and enjoy.**

Duncan and I were the first ones to show up in the lounge part of The Big House. It wasn't much, a medium sized room with four couches and a few random bean bags all facing a big screen tv on the far wall. Blaineley stood in the center of the room, an evil grin painted across her face. "Welcome, boys. You two are an unlikely team, aren't you?"

"So we share a bathroom," Duncan smirked. "We're not getting married or anything."

Blaineley chuckled. "Ok then, find a seat." And with that she took our her phone and began to check social media. Duncan and I both fond beanbags facing the flat screen tv and waited for the others to come in. Katie and Sadie came in blabbering away about whatever they talked about. They looked at me, giggled and then continued their annoyingly loud conversation. Geez. Not that I didn't appreciate the support after being voted off on season two, they just kinda never stop.

Courtney came in and had almost buried Duncan in questions by the time Gwen had taken a bean bag next to me. "I thought you two didn't like each other," Gwen whispered so the screaming Courtney wouldn't hear. "Are you two in an alliance or something?"

"Actualy it's more like what happened between you and Courtney," I answered. "We became close after all stars. I helped him because I knew what it was like to be dumped by-" I stopped. Gwen was staring at her shoes. Crap, why can't I do anything right?

"Everyone is here now, so let's begin." Blaineley grinned. "Today's challenge is Truth or Share, a game invented by me. Tell the truth or I will share some of your confessionals and best clips from seasons past! Everyone will have one turn so make it count! You can choose to end your turn early, however doing so risks elimination. Now, who shall we start with? Ah yes, Noah. Truth or share?"

"I have nothing on camera you can use against me, so share." Noah said triumphantly. Blaineley chuckled and hit a button on her phone. The large tv flickered to show Noah and Cody sprawled out on the ground close to each other. Giggling weaved its way through the room as Noah and Cody both switched between being pale and red in the face. "That was on camera?" Noah whispers. The digital Noah rolled over in his sleep and put his arm over Cody. The room erupted with laughter. Noah was puckering up. His face moved closer to Cody's ear. Closer, Clooosser, cloo-

"ENOUGH! Turn it off!" Noah shouted.

Blaineley laughed some more. "You face elimination, Noah. Cody, you're up. Truth or share?"

"Th-that clip, is a-all you have against me. Share." Cody stammered through his embarrassment.

"Cody,Cody,Cody, you doubt." Blaineley said with a press of a button. Gwen was sleeping in a lawn chair under a beach umbrella in Jamaica. Cody and Tyler were laughing off screen. "Crap." Cody whispered under his breath. On screen,Cody squeezed under Gwen's arm and gave Tyler a thumbs up. Then Tyler began taking pictures and laughing quietly so he wouldn't wake Gwen. During this, Cody knocks Gwen's hand out of the shade and into the hot sun. "One more!" the past cody laughs.

"Stop!" the present Cody screams. Gwen crosses her arms and glares at Cody.

"That was the worst sunburn..." Gwen began.

"Gwen Gwen-i-ty Gwen Gwen!" Blaineley was practically singing her name. Crap, not Gwen. "You're turn. Truth or share?"

"The shares have been nasty, truth." Gwen shivered.

"What are your feelings like for Trent after you broke up with him on public television, crushing his spirit and-"

"I CHANGE MY MIND!" Gwen shouted.

"Thought so." Gwen's clip was her taking Harold's ant farm and putting it in Heather's bed. I breathed a sigh of relief. Nothing about me. Thank God. Heather started firing threats and insults at Gwen but I don't think she cares. I bet she's glad that there wasn't any _real _drama, like her making out with Duncan.

"Trent, dear! Truth or share?" Blaineley asked me. I looked to the screen, Heather was still runnining around covered with ants.

"Isn't Gwen still taking her turn?" I asked her.

"That's only half of her share, depending on what you say next. Truth or share?"

"Um, I guess I'll go truth."

"What are your feelings for Gwen after she broke up with-"

"Really? The same Question? Fine! Share!"

"I was hoping you would say that." Blaineley laughed. She hit play and grief settled into the pit of my stomach. It was me kissing Heather. She had lied about Gwen and then she kissed me. I saw Gwen walking towards the dock in the background. She was there? The present Gwen just stared at her shoes as the digital Gwen began to cry and run towards the cabins. The screen blinked and Gwen was sitting on the confessional toilet, hugging her knees to her chest. "I thought we had something real." Her voice sobbed. Wait… The screen cut to me in the confessional, head in my hands. "I thought we had something real." I spoke into the camera. The screen switched to Gwen behind the scenes during her time on aftermath. "Maybe he still likes me." she smiled. I was in the background walking by her room, laughing with Sadie and Katie. "Or not…" Gwen muttered. It cut to me soaking wet walking out of the shower. It was our breakup.

"Stop!" Gwen screamed, scilent tears rolled down her cheeks. "No more!"

"That was fun wasn't it?" Blaineley giggled. "So _dramatic. _Love it. Gwen, you risk elimination with Noah and Cody. Let's continue shall we?"

The rest of the challenge was a blur. I looked over at Gwen a few times to check on her, but her hair fell down over her face, blocking my view. Things I never knew, what was happening between us when I wasn't even there, it was overwhelming. No doubt Gwen was circling through the same thoughts.

Duncan jabbed me in the arm with his elbow, waking me up from my day dreaming. "Hey man," he whispered. "It's over. We have an hour and then we decide who to boot."

I nodded and stood up. I seemed to wander aimlessly towards the cabin. My room a changed a bit during the challenge. The bed resting against the back wall had a new olive green blanket on it. The tv up against the right wall was now connected to a DVD player on a desk sitting underneath. The desk was also littered with a book or two, paper, pens, and a few DVDs, almost as if we'd been here for more than a few hours.

There was a knock on the door on my side and I opened it to see Geoff. "Dude, you totally bit it the hardest with your turn. You and Duncan I guess. You alright dude?" Geoff shouted to the next room. Duncan grunted in response.

"He's fine." I told Geoff. "What was his?"

"He had to watch himself kiss Gwen and then ask if Courtney saw. He stopped it right before their breakup. So he's up for elimination."

"Who else is on the chopping block?"

"Noah,Cody,Gwen,Heather..."

"Heather?!"

"Something about Courtney's hair she didn't want anyone seeing. Alejandro and Sierra didnt want their audition tapes aired. And Courtney's clip was her in the confessional crying and she quit immediately. So that's everyone."

"So who are we voting for?"

"Heather or Alejandro. I don't know why we didn't kick their sorry butts first last time. But because of the whole kissing scene, my money's on Heather."

If I hadn't kissed Heather, I wouldn't have been voted off. I could have made things better with Gwen. I could have kept things right a little longer. "Heather is gone." I told Geoff."Spread the word."

"On it. You sure you'll be alright?"

"After Heather's gone, I'll be perfect."

An hour later, everyone had gathered around the campfire in the center of camp. Bridgett sat next to Gwen and Courtney, whispering words of encouragement. Looks like her and Geoff had the same idea. Geoff sat next to me and Duncan and didn't say anything until the last few people finally settled in. "I couldn't convenience everyone. Some people wanted to vote Alejandro and Sierra wanted to vote Gwen for taking picturewhitish her "Codykins". Girl's crazy. At this point the votes could be too spread out, but we'll know in a minute, won't we?"

Blaineley stood triumphantly next to the fire,the rest of us seated around her in the grass.

"This season's elimination is going to be different." She told us. "Your votes have been cast, but you won't know who leaves until tomorrow. You will, however, know the front runners. Cody and Heather."

"Why Codykins?" Sierra screamed.

"He doesn't have much actual use and Noah wouldn't be risking elimination if it wasn't for him." Heather smirked. She is so gone. I hope. With the votes so spread its hard to tell.

Duncan and I got into bed without speaking a word to each other. Today was a long day. I hope Gwen is ok. She's probably staring at her ceiling like I am now. We both got hurt by Blaineley today. As the first waves of sleep washed over me, I felt a burning sensation in my chest. I was not going to mess things up again between me and Gwen And neither was Blaineley. Hit me with your best shot you sad excuse for a host. You can't win this time.

** Longest chapter yet! I know there was alot of Gwent feels but they're kinda my OTP. If you don't like Gwent then...um... Sorry? Hope you enjoyed their suffering? I don't know! Anywho, less gwent next time. HAVE FUN NOT KNOWING WHO GETS VOTED OFF BUHAHAHA love you guys bye.**


	4. Zeke's return: Duncan's POV

**Hello everyone! Because I'm just ****_so _****fantastic at challenges (sarcasm,sarcasm) this chapter has another weird challenge in it. But hey, you liked this so far. You guys must like weird. Enjoy.**

Cody didn't show up for breakfast. Guess he was out. I sat with the other guy campers and stared at my shoes. Yeah, Gwen and Trent had it worse, _way _worse, but watching a recap of my relationship with Gwen was no picnic either.

"Hey, amigo," Alejandro whispered. "I have an offer you might not want to refuse."

"Get lost. I don't have time for your crap."

"Listen first. we need someone with your, how you say, special skill set, in our alliance."

"Special skill set?"

"Justin was watching all-stars and saw you get the the dynamite to blow up Chris's 'cottage', an andvandage I couldn't have because I was particerpating in the challenge. One stick? I don't buy it and neither does he. Also, the explosion was heard as the challenge ended, you had plenty of time to get your, supplies."

"So I might've stolen a little extra something from Chef's private shed. How is that supposed to help you?"

"It proves a knowledge of explosives and that you're smart enough to break in without being caught."

"What are you trying to pull?"

"We need into Blaineley's 'beach house'. We have a hunch about the other half of the game."

"What other half? What house?"

"Are you in?"

I'm about to say yes when I look over at Courtney and Gwen. They're looking at me and whispering. Then they glance at Trent at the other end of the table. I want an alliance with the three of them, too. But if what Alejandro is saying has something to it...

"Fine. But I'm only in this alliance until I see what's going on."

Alejandro sneers. "Fine. I'll go tell the others you're in."

"Who are the others?"

"Heather and Justin."

"All the villains. Figures."

"You talk like you aren't a villain yourself for joining us."

After breakfast Blaineley announced through the loud speakers that the challenge wouldn't be until later that day, so everyone had some time to themselves. Trent and I sat on our cabin porch talking about Cody's eliminations.

"I'm digging the whole kidnap-you-in-the-middle-of-the-night elimination that Blainely is doing now." I smirked.

Trent nodded. "It's weird. How do you think it goes down? Like Chef just shows up in your cabin in the middle of the night and brings you out, wether you're awake or not?"

"Sounds like Chef's style." I responded. Conversation dropped off after that. People walked back and forth in between cabins, I guess everyone was looking for something to do. After a while Gwen and Courtney left their cabin and walked over to ours. Great, just what I need. Courtney to start ranting about my clips during truth or share. Or the half burned toast at breakfast. Or whatever had ticked her off today.

Courtney and Gwen stopped in front of us like they were going to say something, but silence still controlled the air.

At last, Courtney sighed."Look, we each had our own embarrassing clip in that stupid challenge that may complicate things between us," she glanced at me before continuing."but I want the awkwardness to end. I can't win and deal with this crap at the same time. So can we ignore last night at least for the time being?"

"Well that wasn't the rant I was expecting. Sure, princess. Why not?"

"Yeah, I'm sick of the awkward too." Trent piped up. "Gwen, are we cool?"

"Yeah we're cool. And Duncan, I could care less what was in your videos, so we're cool, too."

"Great. Now everyone inside the cabin." Courtney ordered."We have things to discuss as an alliance while we still have time to our selves."

"Woah, who said I was in an alliance with you?" I interrupted.

Courtney smirked."Please, I know you want to be in this alliance. Now get your butt inside."

I grunted and followed the others inside. She was right, of course.

We sat in a circle on the floor of Trent's room. Our rooms were identical, except for the color of the blanket on his bed. Mine was black.

"Ok," Courtney began. " We need this alliance. Cody is gone which means Heather has a large alliance. Or Alejandro. Or both! Probably not with each other, though, but you never know."

I thought back to Alejandro's conversation with me this morning. Him, Heather, Justin. That's it. How did they manage to vote him off?

"- and that's why we need this alliance." Courtney finished. I nodded and pretended to listen.

"Anyone have anything to add alliance wise?" Courtney asked. Silence.

Courtney smiled. "Good. Now that everyone isn't awkward anymore, I advise to not watch the DVDs Blaineley gave you for the TV."

"What's on the discs?" Trent asked.

"Leftover shares from last night." Gwen muttered. "Nobody watch them."

We all agreed not to watch. Didn't want to anyway. The way Gwen talked about them implied that there was similar stuff on our discs, considering the "love square" the some of the bizarre fans of this show have invented.

After a few more minutes of small talk, Chef started walking around the cabins, shouting and banging on doors so everyone knew the challenge was starting. Everyone started walking towards the middle of camp by the fire pit, where Blaineley stood beaming.

"Gather around everyone!" She cheered. "Challenge time! Now, Many of you are probably wondering where Ezekiel is. Those who care, at least. Well, he hasn't improved since World Tour, so we decided to release him onto the camp grounds and promise him a spot on this season if he caught all of you. Your challenge: escape our dearest friend Zeke as long as you can. Go!"

Everyone started running. I could see Gwen and Courtney running towards the beach and Trent running towards the woods. Before I could decide where to go Alejandro stopped me and pulled me behind on of the cabins where Heather and Justin were waiting.

"We have a plan," Justin whispered,"I'm voting myself out to try and prove our theory about the other half of the game."

"What if you're wrong and you waste the game for yourself?" I asked "And will someone tell me what's going on with all this 'other half' crap?"

"If I remember correctly, you said you were only here until you figured out what's going on." Alejandro smirked. "So no, we won't tell you anything yet, amigo. We haven't used you yet."

"Now go run back to weird goth girl or whoever," said Heather. "We don't want you looking suspicious or anything."

I saw a pair of eyes watching from the tree tops. Zeke.

"Alright, if you say so Heather." I grinned. I started to run towards the beach, where I knew I could watch for Ezekiel easier. I had just hit the pebbly sand when I heard Heather and Justin screaming about their hair and Al cursing in spanish. Ah, sweet music to my ears. I saw Courtney farther dow the beach and waved. She waved back and I ran towards her. When I got there I could see Gwen sitting on the sand, her boots just reaching the surf.

"Ezekiel got Heather, Alejandro and Justin." I gasped, still trying to catch my breath after my sprint down the beach. "Anyone else get caught?"

"Not that I know of." Courtney responded. "We just need to stay here, where we can see him coming."

"Whatever you say, princess." I smirked.

Courtney rolled her eyes and sat down next to Gwen. I stared at the ocean for a few moments then joined them on the ground.

"So," I said. "Who do you think we should vote for tonight?"

"I say we should try and boot Heather again." said Gwen.

"Sounds good to me. But we need more people." Courtney pointed out.

I was about to recommend Justin when DJ, Katie, Sadie, and Tyler came running out of the woods screaming with Ezekiel right on their heels. Before I knew it Courtney, Gwen, and I were running away with everyone else and screaming like we were in a giant parade for the stupid. Chef stood off to the side and laughed.

"You guys are the last ones!" Chef announced.

Already? Zeke sure is a fast little gremlin. Katie and Sadie got tired and were caught. Ezekiel sat on them like a dog and panted before Chef came to get them. Tyler tripped and shared Katie and Sadie's fate. I rolled into the grass and watched the others run around for a little while before Gwen and Courtney both got out. It was just me and DJ now. And Zeke was sprinting at him. I had gone unnoticed. I was gonna win.

DJ sprinted towards the fire pit, a little too close to me for comfort. Zeke barreled after him, stepping on my hand in the process. I winced and Ezikiel stopped running. Really. Zeke runs back and sits on me. Perfect.

"DJ wins invincibility!" Blainely screams. "Chef, take care of the animal before he catches DJ. I'm not having him on my show."

Chef moaned and took out a syringe from his pants pocket and lumbered over to me and Ezekiel. I hear a small guttural noise and then a thud of Zeke falling off my back and onto the grass.

Chef jut stood there and smiled. "Tranquilizers. By far the best part of the job."

Campfire ceremony started almost immediately. I voted for Heather, even though I knew it wouldn't matter. Justin is still voting himself off. I can't believe I agreed to this.

"Now we have a very interesting ceremony tonight," Blaineley half whispered once we had all gathered around the campfire. "Someone has voted themselves off."

I gasped sarcastically.

"Justin! Time to go!" Blaineley cheered. Some people tried to ask why, some just stared at him while he followed Chef away from the fire and off the camp grounds. Hope he was wrong and he just ruined the game for himself. But if he was right…. I thought about Eva leaving calmly, and then Cody getting voted off with all those votes against Heather. While there were possible reasons outside of "another half of the game" as Alejandro called it, there was a chance he was right. But for now, there was just no way to know.

**Finally! That chapter took _way _too long. Any how, the things. They are happening! Please RXR with any constructive criticism, ideas, or just saying that it's good. Cause that makes me smile :) I know I've been kinda circling the same characters but they are my favorites and I love them. If you have a POV that you want to see (Cody, Justin, and Eva included) PM me or leave a review. Thanks for reading! Oh, one last thing. School starts this week so it's gonna get harder to write. So if stuff gets slower than it already is,then that's why.**

***Eliminations***

**22. Eva**

**21. Cody**

**20. Justin **


	5. Voice in the woods: Justin's POV

**Hi guys! This is an idea I had that might happen every few chapters or so (if people like it, that is, no idea if this is going to work or not). These "mini chapters" will be shorter and break the usual rotation of POV (Gwen, Courtney, Trent, Duncan). Each Mini will have a new POV that I probably won't use again. This is where I would hope to fulfill any POV requests I might get in the future. And with that, Thanks and Enjoy.**

**Justin's POV**

It was by far the best elimination I had ever seen on the show, and I was the one being eliminated! Everyone was staring at me as I walked out, silently wondering what was going on. Amazing.

I gave Duncan a wink as I passed him. Even though he knew about the supposed "other half of the game", he didn't know that I wasn't risking anything by leaving. I had a modeling job back home to fall back on if this thing didn't work.

After chef and I had reached the beach, he started walking off to the left, down the beach. I followed and kept quiet until I was sure the others back at camp couldn't hear.

"Chef, where are we going?" I asked. "Where's the bus to take me home? Or to where ever you are going to take me?"

Chef spun around. "Listen, pretty boy, you need to keep your mouth shut."

I shrugged my shoulders and kept walking. The two of us trudged on for a few more minutes until Chef stopped abruptly by a large tree. "He'll take you from here." Chef chuckled.

I saw him in the woods behind us, hidden in the leaves, but I stil knew who it was.

"What are you doing here? You're not competing this season." I asked him.

He laughed a little."That's what you think."

**Ok, school has ruined me. SO MUCH HOMEWORK. We are only two weeks in people! Cut us students some slack! Ok, rant over. I'm sorry that its been so long since the last chapter, school has sucked all my time. I will try to be faster next time. Please read and review and don't be afraid to speak up about stuff that you want me to change. Finally, auto correct hates me so apologies in advance for random mistakes that I missed. Bye!**


	6. Pills pt 1: Gwen's POV

**Sup. This challenge is special because I first thought of it when I got the idea to write this fic. Hope You like! Enjoy.**

**~~Gwen's POV~~**

I'm glad Justin is gone forever at last. He made me sick. After his elimination, everyone went to bed relatively quickly, which was really nice, I wasn't in the talking mood. I hadn't been in any mood since after truth or share when I found the disc in everyone's room with the extra shares. I knew I promised the others, but I ad to watch it again.

I waited until Courtney was in bed and hit play. Trent in the confessionals during Total Drama Action, face-palming himself over and over. Then it cut to him season one at the pool, sitting with Katie, Sadie, and Noah. "... and I think I'm in love with her." he said smiling at the camera. I turned it off. No more.

I got in bed and stared at the ceiling. Man, I'm a jerk. His words echoed in my head. A_nd I think I'm in love with her..._

The next morning everyone gathered around for the day's challenge in the rec room where we had truth or share. Blainely was waiting for us in the center of the room with a huge bowl and a demonic grin on her face. "Hello darling victims!" she said. "Everybody takes a pill from the jar and eats it. It will knock you out for about five minuets and then the fun begins. Who wants to go first?"

She was practically laughing at us as she spoke in that stupid sing-song voice of hers. I truly despise her.

"Aren't there rules about this? Maybe even a few laws for illegal drugs? I'll fire my lawyers and kiss Duncan before I do this." Courtney spat.

Blainely just chuckled. "My dear, lawyers can't help you now. You aren't the only who knows how to manipulate the law in their favor.."

Courtney went silent and stared at the floor. Wow, I've never seen her shut down like this.

The bowl of drugs slowly made it's way around the room, emptying a little more with each new person. I was just reaching in to the bowl when I notice something off.

"There's a picture of Justin's face in here." I told the group. "Anyone care to explain?" Nobody knew what it meant, but I thought I saw Alejandro smile a little. After everyone had a pill, they all took a seat on a couch, beanbag, or pillow thrown on the floor.

"Wanna give me that kiss now, princess?" Duncan smirked.

"Shut up." Courtney spat back.

"Bridgette and Geoff." Blainely smiled menacingly. "You two first."

"I don't know..." Bridgette muttered.

"You can do it, babe!" Geoff reassured her. Then he gave her a quick kiss and swallowed his pill. After a second of consideration Bridge did the same, holding her boyfriend's hand as she dropped off. They were so good for each each other.

After a few minuets Geoff sat up and blinked a few times. "Nothing seems wrong, what pill did I get?" he asked groggily.

"You would know." Blainley growed. "You must have the lucky pill."

"Heck yeah!" Geoff cheered.

"Geoff..? Where are are you?" Bridgette's small voice came from the couch.

"I'm here, babe. Are you ok?" he said, returning to his seat next to his girlfriend.

"Geoff? Geoff where are you? I can't see anything, Geoff?"

"What did you do to her?!" Geoff shouted at Blainely.

"Revenge is sweet." Blaineley replied. "She is now deaf and blind. Wonderful."

Bridgette was still calling out for Geoff. He sat down next to her and held her hand. She blindly reached out and touched his hat. When she found it she smiled. "Hi, babe." she whispered.

Everyone was so involved with the blonde couple that no one notice that Izzy had taken her pill.

"Wow!" Izzy screamed "I can't see a thing! and now my arms don't move. Weird. Hey, let's see how fast I can spin my limp noodle arms before I severely injure myself!"

It didn't take long for Chef to catch her and restrain her.

Next up was Alejandro and Heather. After a few minutes Alejandro woke up from his drug-induced nap.

"Huh, my legs won't move." he remarked. "Oh well, I've done this before, I can do it again." He flipped into a handstand and walked on his hands over to Heather who was just just waking up. She sat up and blinked a few times.

"Where am I?" she asked. "And why can't I move my legs?"

I heard Leshawna laugh from the back of the room."Amnesia too? Blaineley,girl, this is the kind of revenge I had been waiting for!"

"Please, amigos, I got this." Alejandro smirked.

He then sat down next to Heather and kissed her on the cheek. "Hola, mi amor." He spoke quietly.

The room erupted with laughter. Heather sat there for a few seconds, like she was still processing everything. Then she kissed Alejandro. Hard. My side hurt from laughing so much. She was going to kill him when the pill wore off. Revenge was sweet.

Next was Trent. As he swallowed his pill and started to drop off, awake-athon came to mind, bringing a whole new wave of guilt. Why? Why am I so guilty? I dumbed Duncan too, but I don't feel bad about that!

After a few minutes of drug-induced rest Trent sat up and coughed.

"Trent, you ok, man?" Duncan asked. Trent shook his head and tapped his throat. He couldn't talk. My thoughts went back to my sketch book, sitting on my bed in my half of the cabin. Trent could write down what he wanted to say. I didn't share my sketch book with anyone, but I guess he deserved it after what a terrible person I was to him.

"Come on, Trent, we're getting my sketch book so you can write what you want to say now that you don't have a voice." I told him.

He quickly shook his head and pointed at me.

"See?" I told him. "No idea what you're saying. Come on."

He sighed and slowly made his way towards the door.

"Gwen,dear," Blaineley smirked."take your pill first please."

I sighed and sat down on one of the couches. All eyes were on me as I swallowed my pill and closed my eyes. It only felt like a few seconds and when I woke up nothing felt wrong. I shook my arms and legs just in case, then I stood up and joined Trent by the door.

"Looks like nothing happened, sorry Blaineley." I grinned. Then I walked out the door, Trent by my side.

It wasn't until the trip back to the common room that I felt a slight pull of drowsiness. As I walked, the pull slowly grew stronger. I could feel the exhaustion taking over. I didn't notice that my walking had slowed until Trent put his hand on my shoulder. He stared at my face, like he was trying to figure out what was wrong. I tried to tell him but my voice wouldn't work. Then my legs collapsed. I fell into Trent, battling the sleepiness that pulsed through me. My senses were failing me. I felt Trent picking me up. Darkness was invading my vision, I forced my eyes open. I struggled to turn and look up at Trent. His face was full of concern.

"Trent..." I finally managed to say. Then the darkness took me and the world slipped away.

**Did we all enjoy the feels? Good, I hoped you would. Hehehe. **

**Have you ever tried drawing a horse? You see the horse inside your head but when you draw out that little pony it looks more like a steamin' pile of dung with stick legs. That's what this chapter was like for me. I just couldn't draw that freakin horse for the longest time. Hope the wait was worth it. Please leave any praise/constructive criticism in the reviews or PM me if needed. Seriously, don't be afraid to say anything, it makes my day :) I'll see you guys later.**


	7. Pills pt 2: Courtney's POV

**It occurs to me there has been alot of Gwent latly. Sorry. Here's some attempted Duncney for ya! I have hard time writing them even though they are probably my second or third favorite ship. Oh well, Enjoy.**

****Courtney's POV****

Trent carried in a limp, unconscious Gwen into the common room where this whole drug-spree was continuing to happen. Gwen was in a coma. A coma. That made two campers with comas including Sierra who had taken her pill after Gwen and Trent left. Honestly, Sierra's coma was kind of a blessing. It was _so_ quiet. For once.

Trent laid Gwen on one of the couches and sat down next to me and Duncan on the ground. He had Gwen's sketch book, staring at it like somehow it would magically heal Gwen at any moment. Poor Trent, I had to help.

"Hey," I said, touching his arm. "While you were gone Owen's mouth went numb. He cried for at _least_ ten minutes. And Noah can't move anything!"

"Lindsay got amnesia." Duncan piped up. "But because it was Lindsay, no one noticed until right before you walked in."

Trent smiled a little and turned to the back of Gwen's sketch book and began to write. _What about you guys, have you gone yet? _He wrote.

Duncan's smirk grew as I struggled to choose the right words. It needed to sound not as bad as it actually is, like it doesn't drive me crazy that I'm so dependent on Dunc-

"She can't feel her legs!" Duncan grinned. Too late. "Feel free to call her the retarded mermaid!" he laughed.

"And you still have to carry me where I want to go now, that was our deal, remember? Or is your neanderthal brain only big enough to hold basic survival instinct?"

He stared at me with those intense blue eyes of his. "Watch it, or I just might carry you by your feet."

I faked enough confidence to match his smirk. "Fair enough." I responded.

Trent tapped me and pointed at Duncan.

"Of course he's fine," I sighed. "His pill didn't work."

"I'm just lucky." Duncan smiled.

Yes, finally, a good smile. A smile that could show others what I had seen about him since we started. His pill had turned his teeth hot pink. Trent gave me a look and I put my finger up to my lips discreetly. He gave me a nod and smiled.

"I won't do it!" DJ shouted from across the room. "I refuse to poison myself. You can't make me."

"Fair enough, but I can force you to leave. DJ, you have automatic elimination for non-particerpation." Blainely announced.

DJ hung his head and made his way for the door.

'Chef will escort you!" Blainely called after him. "After he is done with his, errands."

"What errands?" Alejandro asked politely.

"None of your business." Blainely sneered. "Now everybody goes back to their cabins. Now."

Everybody filled out of the room except for Sierra, no one cared enough to pick her we were walking out, it occurred to me how many people couldn't move their legs anymore. Duncan was carrying me and Trent was carrying Gwen. Own was carrying noah and Beth and Lindsay were helping Heather. Alejandro looked so stupid walking next to them on his hands that I almost pointed it out to the others, but I felt like being a nice person.

Duncan opened the door to my room and threw me onto the bed. "Hey!" I shouted at him. "You could be a little gentler."

"Too bad." Duncan muttered. he flung himself on the ground beside my bed and pulled out a pocket knife.

"You're not using that thing on my bed." I told him. He laughed a little and then proceeded to whack away at my bed.

After a few minutes of vandalization, Duncan stood up and joined me on the bed. "Done." he said.

"Why are you even still here?" I moaned. "What do you want?"

He glanced towards the door and then back to me. "Look, I can't give you any details yet, but something is going on. I want you to know that the weird stuff that I'll be doing soon all has a good reason. I wanted to tell you first."

"Why me? Of all people? Why didn't you tell Gwen?"

"I have my reasons. Your favor that you owe me, being one of those reasons. I break my back lugging you everywhere, sure. But when I ask for that favor you have to do it."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Fine. Whatever. Now go get me some food."

I could see his hot pink teeth through his cracked smile. "Sure thing, princess. It will be my absolute _pleasure_ serving you." Then he mock curtsied and left.

That stupid neanderthal.

Later that evening,as the sun was sinking below the horizon, everyone gathered around the campfire pit in the center of camp, per Blainely's request. I don't know why we were all there, DJ eliminated himself, we didn't even have a vote. There had to be some other announcement.

Blainely stood at the edge of the fire pit, its flames dancing and glowing happily.

"She's so close to the flame," Duncan whispered. "Someone should push her in."

I stifled a laughed. "Burn the witch!"

Blainely coughed to get our attention and waited for us to get quite.

"There has already been an elimination tonight," she began. "But this is _my_ show. I can do what I want. Someone else is going home."

She paused like someone would gasp, but most people just moaned in response. We were all done with her.

"When do we vote?" asked Beth sweetly through black lips. her pill was slowly turning her entire body a rainbow of colors.

"The vote has already taken place." Blainely continued. "Katie, time to go."

Katie and Sadie then began to scream simultaneously. The air was flooded with high pitched goodbyes, protests, and bizarre noises. Kill me now.

Eventually, Chef came over and grabbed Katie by the wrist and yanked her away towards the beach.

Blainely then smiled at her handiwork and dismissed everyone to bed. After Duncan dropped me off on my bed, my brain swarmed itself with questions. Would the pills wear off by tomorrow? Would Gwen wake up? And what the heck was Duncan talking about? I would find out eventually, I always do.

**I hoped everyone liked that chapter! And yes, I suck at Duncney. However, I have a BIG Duncney chapter planned. I'll write that once I figure them out. I'm really sad about DJ and Katie, but it had to be done. See you guys later! ****Don't forget to review!**

**Eliminated: Eva,Cody,Justin,DJ,Katie  
**


End file.
